Sid the Science Kid and Little Bill Get in Dead Meat
Teacher: Paul *United States and Puerto Rico: Graduate forever on last day of school *Canada: Century off *United Kingdom: 90 years off *Russia: 80 years off *Indonesia: 70 years off *Japan: 60 years off *Australia: 50 years off *Italy: 40 years off *France: 30 years off *Sweden: 20 years off *Singapore: Decade off *Finland: 9 years off *Norway: 8 years off *Iceland: 7 years off *Denmark: 6 years off *United Arab Emirates: 5 years off *Brazil: 4 years off *Poland: 3 years off *Israel: 2 years off *Netherlands: 1 year off *Cambodia: 11 months off *Colombia: 10 years off *Nepal: 9 months off *South Korea: 8 months off *Spain and Thailand: 7 months off *Argentina, Chile: 6 months off *Haiti, Dominica, Lesser Antilles (Antigua & Barbuda, St. Kitts and Nevis, Trinidad and Tobago, St Lucia, St Vincent & the Grenadines, Grenada, Barbados): 5 months off *Jamaica: 4 months off *Jordan: 3 months off *Kuwait: 2 months off *Turkey: 1 month off *El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, and Guatemala: 29 days off *Mongolia: 4 weeks off *Egypt and Tunisia: 25 days off *Botswana and Angola: 23 days off *Morocco: 22 days off *Belgium: 3 weeks off *Malaysia: 16 days off *New Zealand: 15 days off *Bulgaria: 2 weeks off *Newfoundland and Croatia: 13 days off *China: 12 days off *Romania, Serbia and Montenegro: 11 days off *Vietnam: 10 days off *Bahrain: 9 days off *Albania: 8 days off *Palestine: 1 week off *Chad: 6 days off *Germany: 5 days off *Democratic Republic of Congo, Congo, and Nigeria: 4 days off *Seychelles: 3 days off *Philippines and Guinea Bissau: Day off *Peru, Lithuania, Czech Republic, Estonia, Slovenia, Ireland, Portugal, Switzerland, Ukraine and Latvia: Your parents will dismiss you *India and Tajikistan: You go home early *Hungary: You go home before lunch *Greece: You go home after recess *Mexico: You go home before the last subject of school *Bhutan, San Marino and Austria: Nothing *Pakistan: You have still passed *Saudi Arabia: You have still passed, but just a little *Austria-Hungary, Georgia, Malta, Samoa and Slovakia: Talk after school *Zambia and Bahamas: 1 minute detention *South Africa: 5 minute detention *Somalia: 10 minute detention *Kenya: 15 minute detention *Belize: 20 minute detention *Yemen: 25 minute detention *Azerbaijan: 30 minute detention *Belarus: 1 hour detention *Comoros: 2 hour detention *Cuba: 3 hour detention *Ecuador: 4 hour detention *Syria: 5 hour detention *Senegal: 6 hour detention *Tuvalu: 7 hour detention *Guinea-Bissau: 8 hour detention *Fiji: 9 hour detention *Madagascar: 10 hour detention *Venezuela: Detention until school ends *Guyana and Suriname: Detention forever *Myanmar: 5 day suspension *Tanzania: 10 day suspension *Oman: 15 day suspension *Central African Republic: 25 day suspension *Sudan: 1 week suspension *Mauritania: 2 week suspension *Zimbabwe: 1 month suspension *Libya: 100 day suspension *Mauritius: 3 month suspension *Iran: 5 month suspension *Afghanistan: 6 month suspension *Iraq: 9 month suspension *Costa Rica: 10 month suspension *North Korea: Dead meat and expelled forever Category:Sid The Science Kid Gets Grounded Category:Dead Meat Episode